


冒昧决定

by Dracala



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracala/pseuds/Dracala
Summary: 授翻，感谢原作者鲜嫩多汁的作品www半夜发生在医生办公室的故事。Doc：无辜。





	冒昧决定

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impulsive decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939539) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



 

“你知道的，在医生的办公室里比较容易找到绷带 _。_ ”

Thermite抱怨，双手带上又一个橱柜的柜门，转身看向Pulse。另一个人正在搜索Doc的桌子，眉毛挑起，一副事不关己的样子。“他把绷带都锁起来了？难道他害怕什么木乃伊？”

“事实上，你是唯一一个需要定期更换绷带的傻瓜，坚持要把自己包扎起来。”

这是一句简要的回答，纵使有点言过其实。他们俩都不怎么清醒，这也能解释他们为啥会在半夜无故闯入Doc的办公室。接着Thermite突发奇想，准备借此机会更换掉伤口上的旧绷带。

一个小时前，他们达成一致，离开了Bandit的脱衣秀现场，留下其他无辜的干员。而现在，他们已经逗留了一阵子，决意要找到那天杀的绷带。这也许是他们俩今晚的最后一件事。

“Doc看我时总是一副‘阿爸对你很失望’的表情，绝了。”

Pulselse哼了一声，他那被酒精浸泡的大脑明显游离在外，而本人斜靠在办公椅上，没有继续搜索，反倒注视着一处Thermite看不见的地方。

“你找到什么了？”

Thermite走近，沿着Pulse的视线望去，看到一个已经被打开了的抽屉。

“惊了，这都是啥。”

他低声吹了一声口哨，而他的好友以笑作为回应。

“结果每个医生都有自己的小秘密。”

Pulse语气乖张，发言简短干脆，内容暧昧不明，不像他清醒时会说的话。

“我觉得很合理。如果我遇到急需避孕套或润滑剂的情况，我真的会去找医生，”Thermite说道，“或者去找Smoke。”

“Smoke是人形自走套。”

“我觉得我能一个人喝掉这瓶酒，嗯？你喝的够多了。”Thermite拧开从Ash那偷来的伏特加，兑上一点橘汁，稍微摇晃一下，接着三分之二的液体灌入喉咙，让他有点不适地皱起鼻头。

“你在撸的时候会用润滑吗？”

他几乎把酒吐了出来，差点因酗酒窒息。Thermite逼自己把酒吞下后，一脸荒谬地看向Pulse。

“什么？”

“只是好奇。你也喝得够多了。我不怎么喜欢润滑，也不介意摩擦感。”

“兄弟，有时你真是话无遮拦。我绝对不会给你喝这酒了。”Thermite无疑还没醉到和他的同事兼挚友关于手淫习惯展开一场讨论。

“我觉得这个是带口味的，”再次，Thermite竭尽全力才没把口里的螺丝刀酒喷到Pulse身上。“真的，你来看看这些种类，Jordan。Doc简直是个卖润滑的。”

Pulse将瓶子一个个排列在木桌上，瓶身的标签、规格和功能截然不同。

Thermite有点好奇又有点怀疑，于是开始逐个查看。这些润滑剂的范围的确很广——他的脑袋有点晕了，也许是因为伏特加。“哈？”他咕哝道，手上拿着一个标签极其夸张的瓶子，“发热功能？使物体能够升温？什么鬼？”

“啊，听起来很合你胃口，”Pulse饶有兴趣地回答，同时从润滑剂旁边取出了更多避孕套，“你应该试试。”

“什么，现在？”Thermite对这个玩笑不以为然，直到Pulse没有出声，而他们俩保持着眼神接触，双方想着同一件事情。“我不会在Doc的办公室里手淫的。”他听起来也许比实际上更加坚定。他的、仿佛被棉花塞满的脑袋，已经被这个想法搅乱。既然已经非法闯入这里了，为什么不做点更多的？Thermite道出最后一句妥协：“起码我不会一个人这么做。”

“我可以做。”Pulse说道，他绝对醉得不轻。贪玩与莽撞渗入了他平时铁一般冰冷的形象，而这种无定性的混合，总是能让Thermite兴味盎然。

“你不是说你不喜欢润滑吗？”

“不，我是说——用在你身上。”

再是一段明显更长的停顿。权衡利弊是徒劳的，因为在当下情景，唯一的好处是“爽到不行”，而坏处则有“可能开启一段尴尬的同事关系”、“跨过所有Thermite确保住的神圣边界”和“不小心对无关人士说漏嘴并被讨论评判”等等。没有什么能挽回他的冲动。没有。

他喝了一口酒，再喝了一口，没有将看向Pulse的视线移开，对方则是带着期待地看向他。

“Ok，”Thermite听到他自己的回答，“可以，为什么不呢？”

“好嘛，随便找个地方坐。”Pulse不稳地站起，莫名其妙地添上一句，“我可以带上手套，让它感觉起来像其他人。”

Thermite既不能找到自己正常运转的大脑，也不能搞懂Pulse毫无意义的发言，因此他决定不管这些，坐上办公桌，拒绝对当下情景进行任何思考。即使，他的血液已经冲上耳朵，流过他正在期待着的小腹。他挺喜欢Pulse的，跟Pulse一起行动的时候总是很放松，他也喜欢Pulse时不时的打趣。可能面对这个高大且严肃的朋友，他有过一两个不成形的想法。好吧，也许有一次不是那么隐晦。也许有一次他在触摸自己的时候想过他。或两次。

橡胶手套的清脆响声，把Thermite从他的乱想中拉出。眼前的一双手，真的戴上了Doc的手套，而Pulse调整着他的指节，脸上带着不明显的笑。

“医生到位。”Pulse说道，Thermite能感受到自己脸颊的热度。

“你不必要……”

“我不想让这黏乎乎的玩意沾上手。”

“你要把这黏乎乎的玩意沾上我的老二。”

“是的，别不满了，Jordan，向后靠。”Thermite闭嘴，服从地向后仰去，一手撑在木制的桌面上。他分开他的双腿，Pulse压上前，气氛变得亲密而窘迫。他的牛仔裤扣子被笨拙地解开、拉链被滑下，此时他脑中划过一丝迟疑——如果要停止这一切，这是最后机会——但那丝迟疑被他放过了。他的脑袋因为酒精变得轻飘，他的四肢放松地倚在桌面，他的阴茎被Pulse温暖、带着手套的手取出，此时Thermite才发现他已经半硬了。

“不错啊。”

Pulse的评价和他那富有兴味的表情让Thermite发出哼笑。Pulse轻轻地将手掌覆上Thermite的分身，从各个角度观察，在用拇指磨过敏感的龟头时，换得Thermite一声急促的吸气。

“继续，Jack。你是要撸它，不是记住它。”

“好，别这么强势。不得体。”Pulse够到了那管发热的润滑剂，打开瓶盖，倒在手掌上。从不急不缓地，Pulse将润滑好的双手包上Thermite的柱身，缓慢地上下滑动，不时按捏头部，从年长者的喉咙里挤出低声的喘息。他的分身已经完全充血了，全然享受着黏滑的、外来的、Pulse给予的触摸。“你能感觉到吗？”

他完全被那双宽阔的手掌吸引住了，包裹着他的勃起，圈画、揉捏。Thermite忘记了一切事情是如何发展而来的，只有突如其来的欲求将他充满，他的柱身在Pulse的手中跳动。接着他察觉到了甜美的温热将他的快感放大、与他的满足共鸣。

“很、很不错……非常不错。”

“是什么感觉？”

“温暖。像是我的皮肤喝醉了一样。嗯……继续这样。”每一次手掌的撸动都舒服得像在飞升，即使速度缓慢得宛如调情。他不介意让这个过程延长再延长……而Pulse，看起来因为什么理由格外地高兴，手掌随着每次上下逐渐收紧。Thermite能感觉到，另一人的视线在他与他的性器之间流连，他的任何一个因为撩拨而无法自持的反应，都使Pulse感到愉快。

“你被男人撸过吗？”Thermite在自己意识到之前点了点头——他的自制早已无处可寻，因为强烈的眩晕感正在侵蚀他的意识。“那感觉如何？”

“我能告诉你的是，他们没有你这么好说话。”Thermite轻笑，闭上眼睛将头后仰，接受着皮肤上因热度而跳跃的刺痛感，以及因悉心照料而平缓的酥麻感。两者一同将他的大脑放空，甚至让他没察觉到，刚才回答时他使用了复数形态。他被一些男人碰过，而Pulse从来不知道这些。或许他应该察觉到的。

“平常你就这么手淫的吗？”腹部的探索停止了，Pulse现在可谓从容不迫地、以稳定的节奏撸动他的分身。事实上，他过于从容了，令 Thermite怀疑这不是他第一次为别人做这种事。

“嗯，但是会更快。”这个节奏他能够接受，只不过会花上一点时间。他不在意。轻微的喘息从他的嘴边漏出，在Thermite再次睁开眼时，他对上了Pulse的目光。那目光和他性器上的滑腻手指一样，火热灼人。从内里，他开始燃烧，而Thermite知道这不仅仅是润滑剂的原因。

“你会用手指做吗？”

这问题或许过于亲密了，但现在Thermite觉得自己没有沉默的动机。

“偶尔吧。”

“如果这玩意在你老二上很爽，那么在你屁股里肯定更棒。脱掉你的裤子。”

Thermite难以置信地笑出声，“Jack，如果你现在是清醒的，你肯定会黑脸。”他们彼此对视，直到Pulse的手指在Thermite身上做了个动作，使得后者从紧咬的齿缝间猛吸入一口空气。Thermite注意到了，此刻Pulse不仅态度收冷，脸也黑了下来。他和Thermite一样严肃，并无半点儿戏。

那么他为什么还穿着裤子呢？

所有抗议，被逐渐点燃的想法压制。他即将被最好的朋友用手指送上高潮，这个想法让他甩掉了鞋子，帮助Pulse脱下了自己的裤子与内裤，布料在脚踝处堆叠。他的勃起，因为新的可能而越发精神，前液抹上他的腹部。在Pulse用一只手将他一边裸露的大腿折起、让他的脚放上办公桌边缘时，Thermite的阴茎再次跳动。现在的他，完全暴露在Pulse眼下。

一如往常，Pulse目标明确，没有浪费半点时间、迅速润滑好自己的另一只手。接着一支手指柔和地碰上Thermite的洞口，在他放松后轻缓地推入，润滑剂带来的热度再次铺开。Pulse再深入了一些，这让Thermite确信他跟别人做过这个，但是男是女仍不清楚。Thermite相信身前的人会把他照顾好，于是他向后躺平，双眼望着办公室的吊顶，双眼无法聚焦在任何一处，鉴于他的全部感官都在升腾起美妙感觉的两腿之间。

Pulse的另一只手从大腿上移开，再度抓住了Thermite的性器，同时进行着手掌的撸动和手指的抽插。温和的侵入让Thermite的身体流淌起新一轮的发觉与渴求，伏特加为一切添上一层浓雾，模糊掉他的所有判断、他的所有矜持、他的所有自制。这一会，他只是倦懒地漂浮着，因被喂饱而满足，各种感觉在脑中旋转。他张开双唇，在急促的吐吸中发出了让他更加愉快的指令。

“再放一根，我已经习惯了。”

Pulse无言地服从了Thermite的要求，两根手指甚至在肠道内有意地撑开、挖动，同时另一边手仍然悠闲地揉弄Thermite的分身，拇指专注在龟头上，时不时地滑下茎体。涂抹开的热度、过于清晰地，将Thermite的呼吸全数偷走，只剩他感觉着肠道内的手指，在前列腺附近绕着画圈，从他的喉咙里引诱出紧促的喘息。他现在不仅被不可抑制地点燃了，更是确认Pulse是曾经与一个男人做过这件事。这意味着他有机会……Thermite注意到喘息后对方的短暂停顿，这是一个征兆……

他的一切想法都被印证了，那两根富有经验的手指，在他的前列腺处刮擦，让Thermite无法控制地哼叫、用洞口推咬着Pulse的手。但是此时，前腹的手部动作停了下来。疑惑的Thermite将自己撑起，捕捉到Pulse咬着下唇，眼睛审视着他的双腿与胯部，下身已经竖起了明显可见的凸起。Thermite一瞬间不再顾虑自己体内瘙痒的欲望，转而轻声笑道：“嘿，Jack。想要试试那些避孕套吗？”

Pulse立马对上了他的双眼，眼里闪着警觉的光与迟疑的暗。“你是这么想的吗？”他问，低沉而充满欲望。

“对，是，我是这么想的。”Thermite等待Pulse将手指从肠道里撤出，留下一具空虚的、被性欲缠绕搅乱的躯体。他转过身，在桌子的抽屉内乱翻，身体因为身后人沉重的呼吸变得敏感。Thermite停下了。

“这里有个荧光套套，”他尝试严正陈述出这个事实，但在听到Pulse爆发出的低笑后也笑出声来，“我们绝对要用这个。”他转过身来，只见Pulse的牛仔裤已经脱到一旁，可观的勃起从内裤里探出来。正如其人，非常实用。Thermite不禁挑起一边眉毛，评价道：“应该用三根手指的。”

“闭嘴。”Pulse笑着任由Thermite用牙齿撕开避孕套，将天然橡胶卷下他敏感的肌肤。在卷到根部后，Thermite拉起橡胶圈弹了一下，让Pulse吸了一大口气。

“得确保这个有效，去开台灯。”关掉了头顶的，Pulse则打开了Doc桌上的台灯，直射在他的胯部。散发荧光的阴茎骄傲地伸着，这场景令人发狂。

“为什么我要和你做朋友，”看到Pulse半是嘲讽半是受伤的表情，Thermite喷笑出声，但他须得用手撑着桌子，以免他立刻跪下来。整个场景变得不真实起来，他们即将做爱，而Thermite只能想到自己被一根发光肉棒操开有多么滑稽。他真的很想要。他知道这一切不可能在两人清醒的时候发生，但他不想想这么多。“弄点润滑，开工吧。”

润滑性器时，Pulse黏着在他身上的视线，让Thermite的身体微微战栗，但他选择忽视它，转身把自己的后面展示出来。Thermite做了几个深呼吸，在橡胶手套突然碰上洞口时差点跳起。

“准备好了？”

很久以前就准备好了，Thermite想着，只是点了点头。剩下的光源也被按灭，他低下头看到了Pulse的分身，和想象一样，张扬、明亮而荒诞。他们俩都因为这个场景笑了出来，在头部按上洞口时Thermite还在断断续续地笑。在他放松后，身后逐渐增加压力，挤入了他狭窄的甬道。Thermite改变了他的姿势，将腿张开了一点，使Pulse有一个更好的角度，同时他低下头，让自己能够看到那发光的肉柱。

“这太搞笑了。”Thermite不禁评论，而当Pulse将柱身全部插入他时，Thermite的笑声僵在了半空，也没了打趣的心情。

他的指甲嵌进了木头，嘴唇无法闭合，与他人合二为一的熟悉感毫无保留、异常亲密地侵入；了他，如此饥渴却又无法发声，只能传出破碎的低狺。Pulse的阴茎很大，他能感受到自己的肠肉服帖地裹紧它，他能感受到每一寸传来的触感。刹那间他甚至担心自己会昏过去。他体内的热度，简直是无可承受的。

最开始动作是尝试性的、轻缓的，Thermite能看到发光的柱体在他体下时而隐没、时而出现，在这迷幻的景观中卷起美妙的摩擦感，渐渐让他疯狂。他感受到髋骨上Pulse收紧的手指，在整个抽出后，Pulse用力地将肉柱摔入他的体内，差点让他失去平衡。

“Jordan，”身后的人以无法自控的语气低声道，“你操起来可真他妈棒。”伴随着它的话语，Pulse开始真正地抽插起来，用胯骨一次一次将Thermite的臀部拍打泛红，对准了此前寻找到的敏感点，不断撞击，听着身下人发出大声咒骂和喘息。

一切变得如此肉欲，Thermite在快感中完全迷失了自我，那些撞击就像电流穿过他的身体，周身的黑暗放大、复写着他的感知，让他无法分心，只能专注于体内翻滚不止的情欲。Pulse的插入用力且深入，切开了所有Thermite残余的自持。腰身上有一只手离开了他，于是他更加主动地靠近Pulse，适应着Pulse的节奏，将臀瓣送上坚硬的柱体，同时收缩下身的肌肉，让两人都因绝妙的快感呻吟出声。

一些细碎的声音，有什么掉到了他们身旁的地板上。温暖的手包裹住Thermite仍然滑溜的阴茎，他才意识到Pulse脱去了一只手套，恢复了对他性器的挑拨。这次他点燃了更为危险的火焰。

“Jack，我快……我马上就要射了，所以也许不要——”他不想结束，他甚至想永远做下去，纵使他的双腿已经颤抖着无法站稳，纵使他的手臂和脖子因为姿势变得酸痛。如果Pulse碰他的前面，他没法保证再多持续一分钟。

“没关系，”Pulse的声音也不再稳定，“我也快了。”

确定了。如果Pulse也在临界点上，这意味着他在Pulse眼里比自己想象的更特别。他无法不为此感到兴奋。现在，他们俩相互追逐着彼此的释放，同步着他们的冲撞，空间里只有哽咽的喘息与间歇的低吟。

Thermite阴茎上的手持续地、富有技巧地套弄他，Pulse是对的，这感觉真他妈的爽。在几秒后，Pulse再一次被证明是对的，因为Thermite迎来了一次无与伦比的高潮。

他被Pulse操过绝顶的边界，双腿抖动着，喉咙发出极为愉悦的哀鸣，龟头将精液不断抖射进Pulse的拳头，而后洞饥饿地收缩着同时吐精的、正在抽搐的柱体。Pulse在他耳边呻吟，满足地呼气。一切变得模糊起来。Thermite的小腹在Pulse抽出时断续扑动，两人倚靠在彼此的身上调整自己的呼吸，在余韵中逐渐放松，愉快的感觉仍然逗留在他们的四肢，头脑还浸在迷糊的醉意中。

一会过后，他们还未抽身分开，Pulse将手覆盖上Thermite的大腿，似乎丝毫不介意把精液抹得到处都是。“你知道，也许我们可以偷一点这些玩意，Jordan。为了以后的尝试。”

Thermite深呼吸，除了微笑之外，没有任何多余力气。

“嗯，也许我们该这么做。”

 

END


End file.
